jrplfandomcom-20200216-history
Bomber
Bomber Jake A. K. A. "Bomber" is the owner of the Jobber Radio Prediction League, and active member of the roster. He is the current and two-time JRPL Ultraviolent Champion. His second reign being the longest in history. He is also a former JRPL Road Warrior Champion, at one point holding both titles simultaneously, the only one to do so. He is the leader of the stable, Ultraviolent Connection, along with Bastian and JutJut9. Professional Wrestling Career Beginning of the JRPL Bomber made his debut at JRPL TakeOver Chicago as a babyface in 2017, wrestling to a time limit draw with Woody. The following night at Backlash, Bomber helped Woody win a match against Luke. Later that night, he would lose to JoeBlow. At Extreme Rules, he and Woody teamed up to defeat 3J Platinum and Crimson Cyborg in a hardcore match. After the match, Woody turned on Bomber, and formed The Solution with The Warden, BeerMeJesus, and John, starting a year-and-a-half long feud. At Money in the Bank, he wrestled to another no contest with Woody in a hardcore match, that ended when Woody delivered a superplex to outside the ring through a table. Bomber briefly moved his focus to the first Tournament of Death, but lost in the first round to TAGibby, and Woody focused on the JRPL World Championship. Bomber then had a brief feud with Peanut, losing at No Mercy, and then winning a Deathmatch at Hell in a Cell. At JRPL TakeOver WarGames, he defeated Capt_Ka_Rizma to become the JRPL Ultraviolent Champion. Forming the Ultraviolent Connection and Heel Turn The next night, he teamed up with Team Jobber Radio to defeat the Ladies of the JRPL in a Traditional Survivor Series match. Later that night, he resumed his feud with The Solution, and joined forces with Bastian and JutJut9 to formed the Ultraviolent Connection. At Clash of Champions, he successfully defended his Ultraviolent title against cm_carlito. At the 2018 Royal Rumble, Bomber turned heel by attacking TB666 during a JRPL World title match with Solution member T-No. T-No then turned on The Solution and became an ally of the uVc, also turning The Solution babyface in the process. Bomber then challenged Woody to a Hell in a Cell match at Wrestlemania 34. A stipulation was added that if Bomber won, The Solution would disband, but if Woody won, he would become the owner of the JRPL for three months. The following month, at Elimination Chamber, the uVc attacked Woody , and Bastian carved out his eye with a glass shard. Later that night, he lost the Ultraviolent title to cm_carlito in an Elimination Chamber match. During this time, he aligned himself with Team No Chance and Imperium. At SuperCard of Honor, he lost a triple threat ladder match to Capt_Ka_Rizma and Team No Chance member, jdionio to crown the first JRPL Road Warrior Champion, after he took out Capt_Ka_Rizma and allowed jdionio to grab the title belt. Later that night, he lost a War Games match to The Solution. The next night, at Wrestemania 34, he lost to Woody, losing control of the JRPL. During the match, Woody tore off part of his ear as revenge for Bastian taking out his eye. Loss of Power and The Ultraviolent Alliance. Bomber continued to struggle after Wrestlemania, losing to The GMSG at The Greatest Royal Rumble, and to Breaker at Backlash 2018. To make matters worse, Team No Chance left him at JRPL TakeOver Chicago 2018. He finally got a win by beating The Greene Machine later that night to qualify for the Money in the Bank ladder match, which he lost to Crimson Cyborg. At the end of Best in the World 2018, he and the uVc attacked Crimson Cyborg and broke his arm, after losing a match to Woody. They then formed the uVa along with Imperium, The Blissful Enigmas, T-No, and Bionic Knee. Following the event, he regained control of the JRPL. Bomber would start off his return to power strong, by defeating Redh3d12, jdionio, and The Greene Machine in the first round of Tournament of Death 2 at Extreme Rules. However, Woody would defeat him and Scott for the Canadian Championship at Slammiversary a few weeks later. Bomber would go on to win the 2nd Tournament of Death, and the JRPL Road Warrior Championship at Summerslam. The following month, at Hell in a Cell, he regained the Ultraviolent champion, becoming the first to hold two two official titles at the same time. However, it did not last long as The GMSG defeated Bomber for the Road Warrior title at the following show, Overtime, the uVa would grow in size adding Tom, TB666, Victory Green, and Banksy among others. The Solution would also form The Global Solution along with A.H.M.F., Hiro Shin-Mozas, CamPopplestone, SuperHippo, Fart Bucket, cm_carlito, and eventually Scott and the returning Crimson Cyborg. Eventually, 3 Traditional Survivor Series matches were announced between the uVa and Global Solution. A stipulation was added that which ever team won 2 of the 3 matches would have one survivor choose a match of their choosing in the future. At Survivor Series, the uVa won all three matches. Imperium, Banksy, Nathan8K, and TB666 defeated Hiro, Fart Bucket, cm_carlito, SuperHippo, and Real Deal JRH, who turned on his team. The uVc, Victory Green, and Kyoko defeating A.H.M.F., CamPopplestone, and Scott for the second match. Finally, the Blissful Enigmas and Tom defeated The Solution and Crimson Cyborg. After the War After his victory over the Global Solution, Bomber would turn his focus to defending his Ultraviolent Title. TB666 was the first to choose his match. He would turn his back on Bomber, and challenge him at TLC for his title in a deathmatch, which he lost. Bomber would eventually manage to retain his title seven times. The most for any singles champion in JRPL history. Championships & Accomplishments * JRPL Ultraviolent Championship (2 Times) * JRPL Road Warrior Championship (1 Time) * JRPL Tournament of Death 2 Winner * Jobbies ** 2017 Stable of the Year Co-Runner-Up ** 2017 Match of the Year Nominee ** 2018 Superstar of the Year Runner-Up ** 2018 Stable of the Year Runner-Up ** 2018 Match of the Year Winner ** 2018 Feud of the Year Winner ** 2018 Heel of the Year Nominee ** 2018 Turn of the Year Winner